


Kyouko is the big gay tm

by Rorb_Lalorb



Category: YuruYuri
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I'm Bad At Titles, The YuixChinatsu is just a plot device
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rorb_Lalorb/pseuds/Rorb_Lalorb
Summary: Just finished watching the first season of Yuru Yuri and had to get something out.





	Kyouko is the big gay tm

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished watching the first season of Yuru Yuri and had to get something out.

Kyouko burst into the Amusement Club yelling, wearing a ghillie suit. She soon stopped as she noticed that Akari, who had gone into shock at seeing what she thought was a monster, was the only one there. She let out a sigh. This had been the case for the past few days. Chinatsu had, against all odds, gotten Yui to go on a date with her over the break. And then soon after they had become girlfriends. Which meant less time for Yui and Kyouko to hang out. And both of them were barely around the clubroom so far this year. 

Kyouko made sure that Akari was alright, and then set about working on her doujins. She had a few commissions to get done and they were due in a few weeks time. No real problem. She had plenty of time. 

“TOSHINOU KYOUKO!” President of the Student Council, Sugiura Ayano threw open the door to the amusement club. She had been over every day since the beginning of their third year at middle school. Kyouko really appreciated it. At least one of her closest friends still stuck with her. Chitose came in after Ayano saying a small, “Hello everyone.” 

“Ayano-chan! I'm so glad you haven't left me too. I don't know what I'd do without you.” Ayano flushed red and Chitose let out a torrent of blood from her nose. Luckily, Akira had recovered and had a tissue ready for the white-haired pervert. 

“T-toshinou Kyouko, I need your printout. It was due yesterday.” Kyouko grabbed a loose paper from off the table and made sure it was the one Ayano needed before handing it to her. Ayano looked over it and nodded. As she turned to leave, Kyouko spoke up.

“Ayano-chan, how about you join the amusement club.” Ayano stared incredulously at the blonde. “I have too much work for that. I am the Student Council President after all.” 

“You could bring your work here. The only requirement of the amusement club is to be here during lunches. It'll be fun. Trust me.” Kyouko gave Ayano a thumbs up. Ayano looked as if she were about to refuse before Chitose whispered something into her ear. She turned as red as the blood that came out of Chitose’s nose. 

“I-I guess that is an acceptable idea, Toshinou Kyouko.” 

“Yay Yay. It's time for a celebration. Two new members.” 

Chitose looked at Kyouko in surprise. “Two?” 

“Well, I guessed since your always around Ayano that you would also join. Do you not want to? ” 

Ayano smiled. Kyouko could be so thoughtful sometimes. It was one if the reason she was in love with the idiot. Chitose quickly agreed to join and the two went back to the student council room to grab some paperwork and the like before returning to the club. 

When they returned, Yui and Chinatsu were back. Ayano and Chitose greeted them before sitting down in a corner of the room and starting to work on the paperwork they had brought with them. Yui sent Kyouko a questioning glance to which Kyouko smirked and then told her what had happened. Yui's eyebrows raised she heard this. 

“Does that mean you like like Ayano? Why else would you ask her to join.” Kyouko blushed red, something that was rather rare for the blonde otaku and drew the gaze of Ayano, who was a bit too far away from them to properly make out their conversation. 

“Wha- N-no I don't! I did it because she's my friend and you weren't here so I thought it would make sense.” 

“Yes, you do. If you didn't you wouldn't have blushed.” 

“Okay okay, but no more of that,” Kyouko leaned over to Yui and whispered, “We can talk about it later. When she isn't in the room.” Yui nodded. Chinatsu, who had been talking with Akari, of course, noticed the interaction, and before Ayano could ask the same question, she spoke. “What caused Kyouko-senpai to blush so much?” Her eyes widened as a thought came into her mind. “Y-your not planning on attacking my Yui-senpai are you?” Yui walked over to Chinatsu, whispered something to her and then took her by the arm out of the amusement club. 

“I am also curious, Toshinou Kyouko. What caused you to blush so much?” Kyouko turned away from the door which Yui and Chinatsu had just left from and looked towards Ayano. She blushed again. 

“N-nothing important. Yui was just teasing me.” Ayano seriously doubted this, whatever caused Kyouko to blush must have been a big deal, but let the topic go. She turned back to her work when an idea came to her. 

“Toshinou Kyouko, since I have now joined your club, I can make sure that you will fill out the proper forms to make it official.” Kyouko smiled, which caused Ayano to blush slightly. 

“Thanks, Ayano-chan. That'll be great.” Kyouko gave a thumbs up before going back to working on her doujins. 

“Wait a moment, you need to actually fill out the forms, Toshinou Kyouko. I have them here.” 

“Ah. You caught me Ayano-chan. The truth is I can't read or write. Please do the forms for me, Aya-chan.” Ayano rolled her eyes. 

“I know for a fact that you can read and write, so stop being lazy. Here are the forms. I will help you do it if you want.”

… 

Kyouko came to Yui's apartment after school. This time Yui actually called her there. After the usual round of them playing games and Kyouko stuffing herself with any Rum Raisin ice cream that Yui had in her fridge, Yui finally breached the topic. 

“Sooooo… since when did you start crushing on Ayano?” 

“Well, I think at the end of second grade. She is really pretty you know. And smart.” 

“Huh. I can't believe you are actually crushing on anyone. You're always flirting with anything that moves and is female.” 

“Hey, I had a crush on Chinatsu.” 

Yui snorted and rolled her eyes. “No, you didn't. You only liked her because she looks like Mirakurun.” 

Kyouko looked too seriously consider this. After a moment she responded. “Yeah, I think you're onto something. Otherwise, Chinatsu’s just creepy.” 

“Hey. Don't say that, she’s my girlfriend now.” 

“Oh yeah, sorry about that.” 

After a while, Kyouko spoke again. 

“How's it going with Chinatsu, anyway?”

Yui blushed slightly, clearly embarrassed about the topic. “Well, she has certainly calmed down now. And it's alright. I had fun on all our dates so far. Just not sure what's going to happen when she stops being obsessed with me.” 

“You scared about it?” 

“Kinda. I don't really know what will happen if that happens.” 

“It'll be alright, Yui. You'll still have me and Akari around.” Kyouko quickly looked around the room. Akari wasn't here. Good, Akari was going through a bad patch presence wise and was usually invisible.

“Thanks, Kyouko. You're a good friend.” 

“Of course the super sexy commando Kyouko is a great friend.” 

… 

“You know, I'm starting to think that Ayano has a crush on you.” It had been a few weeks since Ayano and Chitose had joined the amusement club. Since then, both Yui and Chinatsu had been back to their normal selves, spending their lunches in the clubroom. Ayano had not able to come to the clubroom today, as she had a bit too much paperwork she had to do.

“What! You can't be serious, Yui. She barely stands me. She only ever says my full name too.” 

“Yeah, but have you seen how she acts around you. She's blushing all the time. I am ninety percent sure that she has a crush on you. You should just ask her out.” 

“Maybe I will. I…. Are you sure she likes me?” 

“Yep.” 

“Funami-san is right, Toshinou-san.” 

“WAH! Where did you come from Chitose. You nearly gave me a heart attack.” 

Chitose frowned at Kyouko's words. “I've been here since lunch started.” A look of horror crossed her face as she realized something. “I-I’ve been spending a lot of time with Akaza-san. You don't think her lack of presence has been rubbing off on me?” Akari let out a sob as she heard what they were saying. No one had noticed her for the whole day and they were even saying bad things about her right in front of her.

Yui tried to calm down Chitose as Kyouko thought about what the two had said. Maybe they were right. That would be great. All she had to do was ask Ayano out on a date then. Kyouko nodded to herself. A huge grin formed on Kyouko's face as she had a brilliant idea.

… 

Ayano’s phone beeped, startling her from the moment of relaxation she had been having. It was another day that she had work for the student council.Yesterday she wasn't able to make it the clubroom at all either. She had only seen Kyouko once that day, and the other girl was drawing something with a huge grin on her day. Thank god it was the last day before Sunday, and a break from school finally came. She grabbed her phone and checked what it was that caused the beeping sound. Her eyes widened as she read the message she received. 

Toshinou Kyouko: heya Ayano-chan meet me at the amusement club in twenty minutes (: it is important.

What could Kyouko want? Was there some emergency. No that wasn't possible. If it were the case Kyouko would ask for her to come right now. Maybe she needed something? Well, whatever it was, Ayano would have to wait twenty minutes before she could find out. 

… 

The first thing Ayano noticed when she opened the door of the Amusement club, was they it was completely empty except for Kyouko. Kyouko sat at the table with a stack of papers in her hand. 

“Ayano-chan, I so happy you came. Have a seat.” Ayano did as told. 

“What is the meaning of this, Toshinou Kyouko?” 

“I made a doujin I wanted to share with you. I worked on it all of yesterday.” 

Kyouko lifted the paper and held it to her stomach. The first paper only had the words start on it. Kyouko moved the page to the back, revealing a rather well-done drawing of Kyouko sitting at the amusement club, reading a manga. She moved the page to the end after a few seconds, letting Ayano absorb it. The next page was a picture of Ayano bursting through the door, yelling ‘Toshinou Kyouko’. Ayano blushed at this.

After another moment Kyouko moved to the next page. It was the picture of the two hugging while Kyouko said: “I love you Ayano-chan.” Kyouko quickly moved to the last page. The page was empty except for the words, “Will you go out with me?” 

Ayano starred in a daze at the words for a second. She then looked up to see Kyouko’s face. Her eyes were closed as if she was preparing herself for what was to come. Ayano got up and walked towards her, pushing her to the ground and straddling her. Kyouko's eyes opened in surprise, and as soon as they did, Ayano leaned down and kissed her. Kyouko’s eyes closed as she melted into the kiss. 

After a minute, they broke off, and Ayano spoke. “You have no idea how glad I am that you asked me. That was amazing. You're amazing.” 

“Well, of course, the super sexy commando Kyouko would come up with a creative and heartfelt way to ask out the prestigious student council president.” Ayano once again leaned in to kiss Kyouko. Kyouko returned the kiss with full force. 

… 

“I got you the rum raisin you… asked… for….” Yui trailed off as she saw the two, Ayano and Kyouko, making out on the floor, pieces of paper all around them. “Looks like you finally asked her out,” Yui mumbled to herself. A tremor ran through her that moment. A second later she closed the door, using her body as a shield to block it, and turned to the white-haired girl steps away from her.

“Chitose, whatever you do, don't go into the amusement club right now. You'll die.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I was too mean to Akarin in this one.


End file.
